Unrevealed Attention 1
by Ms. Darku
Summary: You Know I knew... I knew You Know...
1. Chapter 1

**The Unrevealed Attention**

Dissclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto's Character.. None of them were mine.

* * *

Summer in Konoha...

Ini aneh. Bukankah sekarang adalah musim panas? Tapi Sakura yang cantik tak melihat eksistensi pangeran hatinya hari ini, Sasuke Uchiha. Padahal setiap orang pasti tak ingin ketinggalan untuk menikmati cerianya musim panas. Sakura menatap langit dari jendela kamarnya, banyak sekali layang-layang yang indah meliuk-liuk lincah. Dilapangan bermain desa konoha pasti sudah ramai orang, pikirnya. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya kedepan cermin, dirapikannya beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia menyemprotkan penyegar wajah, mengelapnya kemudian mengoleskan krim sunblock. Ya, Sakura pergi bersenang-senang dengan matahari musim panas... Meninggalkan resah hatinya pada Sasuke menguap di udara yang hangat.

Sasuke's House.

Sasuke mengutuki dirinya yang sedang benar-benar sial. Dimusim panas begini, ia malah terbaring lemah karena demam sejak tadi malam.  
Padahal melihat keceriaan setiap orang yang sedang bersenang-senang dibawah sinar mentari akan sangat berefek bagus untuk relaksasi pikirannya.

"Cih ! ukh.. sial" Lagi, Ia mengeluh sambil melemparkan termometer. Demamnya tak kunjung turun.  
Sasuke berjalan menutu westafel, mencuci mukanya mungkin akan sedikit mendinginkan wajahnya yang memerah karna panas.

Splashhh...Butiran air itu membasahi wajahnya. Sasuke menutup matanya, menikmati sensasi segar menyentuh kulitnya.

_"(^_^) Sasuke? Kau baik-baik saja?"_

Ah! Sasuke tersentak !  
"Hah..hh..hh.." Nafasnya sedikit tercekat.  
"Kusso !" Ia memaki lagi. Ia jadi bingung, sebenarnya Demamnya disebabkan oleh apa sih? Kenapa setiap kali Ia memejamkan matanya selalu teringat akan senyumnya.  
Senyum seseorang yang dikenal dengan The Fake-Smile , tidak... senyumnya yang sekarang telah berubah.. bukan senyum palsu lagi.  
Senyumnya sekarang berasal dari hati, karna itu Sasuke tak bisa menghapus gambaran itu dari benaknya.  
Padahal Sasuke tahu, tahu benar bahwa lelaki itu juga memiliki luka yang sama sepertinya. Sasuke bahkan mengerti kenapa Sai -ya, dia adalah Sai- begitu dingin pada orang-orang disekitarnya. Sasuke bhakan mengenali tatapan sepi dari mata Sai, hanya seolah bercermin saja menatap bola matanya itu. Sama... seperti miliknya.  
Apa yang membuatnya membahas sosok Sai dipikirannya kali ini?

Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang depan.

Ah, mungkinkah Ia rindu? rindu akan senyum itu... atau tatapan matanya...  
Sasuke sendiri juga tidak mengerti, kenapa ia begitu ingin selalu berada didekat Sai.  
Jika Sakura dan naruto ataupun kakashi mengerti akan dirinya dan selalu mengusir rasa sepinya, siapakah yang bisa mengusir sepi milik Sai?  
Karena dulu Sasuke pernah merasa sepi seperti rasa sepi yang dimiliki oleh mata sai, karena dulu sasuke pernah bersikap begitu dingin, ya.. karna itu..  
Karna itu Sasuke mengerti kepedihan semua itu, Ia ingin mengobatinya, mengobati rasa sepi Sai. ia hanya ingin mengobatinya...  
Karna Ia tahu, rasa itu begitu perih..

Sasuke menerawang langit-langitnya yang terang oleh pantulan cahaya matahari. Ia berhenti sejenak berspekulasi tentang perasaannya terhadap Sai dan menikmati hangatnya udara musim panas yang memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Uh !" Ya ! Sasuke tahu, ia rindu ! Ia rindu, dadanya sesak oleh rasa itu... Sasuke memaki kebodohannya. Mau-mau saja ia memikirkan lelaki itu, sekarang akibatnya Sasuke terserang rasa rindu yang bahkan lebih mengganggu dari pada rasa sakit karna demam tingginya.

Trek.  
Sasuke membuka kenop pintu rumahnya. Menutupnya dan beranjak pergi.

Wush~ Kelebat angin... Sasuke tahu Ia harus cepat. Harus cepat, sebelum Dia.. orang yang ia ingin temui karna rasa rindunya pergi beranjak dari rumah.

Dan sekarang Sasuke hanya berharap dia-pemilik rindunya- masih dirumah sepanjang perjalanannya. Karna jika dia tak dirumah, sia-sia saja kedatangan Sasuke. Ia harus mencarinya? tidak, sasuke takkan mampu. Ia tahu ia tak punya cukup tenaga karna sekarang... Sasuke mulai merasa letih berlari, nafasnya tersengal.. ia takkan mampu lagi untuk berkeliling konoha mencari sosoknya.

Tetaplah dirumah... bisk Sasuke didalam hatinya.  
Kumohon... ya, dari hatinya yang terdalam.

Rumah Sai.

Drap...  
Kedua kakinya mendarat di teras lantai atas rumah lelaki yang Ia cari.  
Tepat didepannya adalah dinding kaca besar yang tertutup tirai, Kamar milik Sai.

Hhh.. hhh.. Sasuke mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Detak jantungnya begitu memburu, membuat kakinya terasa lemas.  
Kondisinya memburuk. Tapi Ia masih tidak mengerti, untuk apa Ia melakukan semua ini?

Sai..  
Lirih Sasuke diujung bibirnya.

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat Ia bertumpu, membuka sudut pintu.  
Kamar itu cukup rapi, tapi tidak dengan beberapa barang yang ada disebuah meja.  
Sasuke menyentuh barang-barang itu... Membuka beberapa lembaran-lembaran yang bertumpuk disisi ujung kiri meja.  
Kemudian Ia tersenyum... entah kenapa.

Siiingg...  
Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, Ia mendengar sebuah percakapan. Diiringi tawa kecil... seorang wanita.  
Sasuke beranjak keluar kamar. Sekarang Ia mencium bau wangi sebuah masakan. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju dapur, sumber suara itu.  
Benar saja, ada seorang wanita berdiri disamping Sai. Mereka tampaknya sedang memasak bersama. Sasuke merasa isi perutnya bergejolak ingin melompat keluar.  
Gila sekali kalau Ia cemburu, pikirnya.

Sasuke tak bisa menolak untuk mencuri dengar. Apa yang mereka bicarakan memang adalah tentang masakan.  
Lalu dengan polosnya Sai membela diri bahwa dalam memasak juga dibutuhkan seni dan bakat. Si wanita tertawa lagi, dan memukul pelan lengan Sai.  
Ia kemudian berkata bahwa memasak itu butuh rasa, rasa cinta. Sasuke langsung mengutuk perbuatan centil perempuan itu.

Tak lama kemudian si wanita pamit, sambil berpesan suatu tentang masakan itu. Dan sesuatu tentang entah apa itu tapi kedengarannya seperti sembuh.  
Sasuke terlalu lemah untuk tetap berdiri. Tubuhnya tak lagi seimbang, perlahan ia serasa melayang dan limbung kedepan.  
Sasuke menanti tubuhnya menghantam lantai..

Grepp...  
Tidak, Ia tidak jatuh. Sesorang menangkap tubuhnya sebelum menubruk lantai.

"Sasuke? (^_^) Kau tidak apa-apa?"  
Senyumnya, sasuke tak mampu bicara... terlalu lemah, Ia merasa pusing sekali.

"Kenapa tidak keluar dari tadi? Kenapa kau hanya bersembunyi? Tampaknya sakitmu makin parah ya sejak malam?" Sai menggendong tubuh Sasuke yang begitu lemah.  
"Tadi malam, aku ingin mengajakmu pagi ini menemaniku melukis. Ada tempat yang bagus didekat air terjun. Aku pikir mungkin kau akan suka dengan musim panas yang tenag dari pada berada ditengah keramaian." Sai masih mengoceh sambil menggendong Sasuke ke kamar miliknya.  
Sasuke mendengarkan, lalu Ia mengerutkan keningnya.. _Berkencan maksudmu?_ Sasuke tersenyum geli, entah Ia merasa lucu atau senang.

"Baru saja aku selesai memasak bubur, kata Ayako-san gadis penjual bubur... Bubur itu bagus untuk orang yang sedang sakit. Tadinya aku ingin datang dan membawakannya ke rumahmu"

_Dari mana kau tahu kalau aku sakit?..._

Sai membaringkan Sasuke. Membuka sandal ninja-nya, kemudian menyelimutinya. Ia beranjak pergi.. Sasuke ingin memanggil nama Sai dan memintanya tetap disini..  
Tapi matanya terlalu panas dan berair.

Currr...  
Suara kucuran air. Sai kembali lagi, tahu-tahu Ia sudah berada disamping Sasuke lagi. Sai mengompres Sasuke dengan haduk basah. Sasuke membuka matanya... Lumayan rasanya, tidak sepanas tadi.

Semenit kemudian.

"Kau merasa baikan?"  
Sasuke mengangguk. Sai membantunya untuk duduk sambil bersandar ditumpukan bantal.

"Makanlah..." Sai menyuapi Sasuke.

Wushh~ Wajah Sasuke memerah.

Disuasana seperti ini, detak jantungnya berderap semakin cepat.

Sasuke kemudian memaki...Memaki pikirannya yang sekarang benar-benar tak terkontrol...


	2. Chapter 2

Prolog : Gyaaaaaaaaaaaa Update-annya setahun kemudian Ahahaha XD Gomenne, Saya masih ngumpulin nyawa (?) lagi buat bangkit dan nulis Fanfict lagi. Hiks, saya masih akan belajar terus YOSH ! Masih butuh bantuannya minna XD

Wakatteru, oke lah.. ntaran aja ngomel nya XD

Enjoy... /

* * *

Sebenarnya suasana ini aneh sekali, tapi entah kenapa Sasuke merasa begitu nyaman berada didekat , memang tidak pernah terucap dengan jelas kata kata semacam "Aishiteru, Sasuke.." Tapi semua perhatian, sikap lembut Sai dan juga caranya memperlakukan Sasuke... Ya, semua itu sudah cukup jelas dimata Sasuke. Walau terkadang hampir tidak ada kata kata diantara mereka, tapi mereka saling mengerti. Mengerti dalam diam...

"Sasuke, daijoubu desu ka? Nan de?" tegur Sai yang heran mendapati pandangan Sasuke yang menerawang jauh.

"Eh? Hn, Daijoubu" Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan teguran Sai. Cepat cepat Ia menunduk dan memaki lagi.

"Hm... buburnya tidak enak ya?" Alis Sai mengkerut heran.  
Aneh, tadi Ia sudah mencicipi bubur buatannya dan rasanya baik baik saja.

"Nani o? Bubur buatanmu baik baik saja kok, demo..." Sasuke terdiam.

"Hm?" Sai menatap mata Sasuke mencoba mengerti.  
Masih banyak yang belum Ia pahami didunia ini, termasuk ekspresi Sasuke barusan.

Suasana kembali hening, Sebuah daun yang terbawa angin masuk melalui jendela kamar Sai.  
Kamar itu benar - benar hening.

Sasuke sebenarnya tidak betah dengan keadaan ini. Selain membuatnya menunggu sesuatu yang juga ia tidak mengerti, Ia juga tidak ingin ada rasa bosan... bukan, Sasuke tidak ingin Sai bosan berada didekatnya. Masalahnya, Ia pun tak mengerti bagaimana mengubah keheningan yang selalu tercipta diantara mereka. Sasuke hanya khawatir kalau kalau keheningan itu perlahan menciptakan jarak diantara mereka. Baginya, cukup berada didekat Sai sudah membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Tapi Ia tidak mengerti, tidak.. Sasuke tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sai terhadap keheningan ini. Hanya saja Sasuke memiliki rasa percaya dengan pasti bahwa ia memahami Sai... Entah bagaimana itu bisa terjadi.

Sementara Sasuke sibuk dengan pikirannya... Sai mencoba menebak nebak alasan apa dibalik sikap canggung Sasuke. Ia yakin sekali bahwa buburnya enak, bukankah Ia sudah bersungguh sungguh membuatnya? Lalu.. Uhm, apa kesungguhannya itu masih kurang cukup?  
Sai mencicipi buburnya lagi.

_Enak kok?_ Batinnya. Nah, sekarang Sai benar benar bingung.

Hening.

_Bukankah Sasuke selalu begitu ? Kenapa harus memikirkannya?_  
Sai mengangguk setuju dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

_Ahh.. Mungkin kah..._  
Sai membuka mulut untuk bicara memecah keheningan...

"Apa lidahmu terasa pahit, Sasuke?"

Eh? Sasuke heran, kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu? "K..Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.  
Sai tampak terkejut pertanyaannya dibalas pertanyaan lagi oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke mengulum senyumnya mendapati ekspresi Sai barusan. Terkadang ia ingin sekali tertawa lepas, menertawakan kelucuan situasi ini. Ditengah perasaan galaunya mengkhawatirkan perasaan Sai, Sai hampir selalu bersikap seperti ini. Aneh dan terkesan polos.

_Kenapa bertanya tanya soal lidah? Haha... padahal Aku sedang gusar dengan situasi hening ini, kau malah..._  
"Uhm!" Sasuke berdehem mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya, takut kalau - kalau ia kelepasan tertawa dan merusak momen ini.

Sai tersenyum, Ia sudah menyusun kata - katanya menjadi kalimat yang tepat.  
"Aku sudah membuat buburnya dengan sungguh sungguh, Sasuke. Ini pertama kalinya aku berbuat sejauh ini kepada orang lain dengan melibatkan perasaan juga dengan harapan kau cepat sembuh. Aku juga sudah mencicipinya, rasanya tidak buruk. Kalau kau merasa buburnya aneh, mungkin..."

Sasuke langsung sweatdrop, _ternyata masih mempermasalahkan bubur ya? Kau ini..._  
"Ng... Mungkin?" Tanya Sasuke mengulum senyumnya dan menahan tawa. _Masih soal bubur lagi?_

"Mungkin... Mungkin karena lidahmu yang pahit. Biasanya orang sakit seperti itu" lanjut Sai.

"Uhm, benar juga" Sasuke mengangguk.  
_Masuk akal sih tapi bukan soal itu, Sai..._

"Bagaimana caranya mengobati rasa pahit di lidah?" tanya Sai mendekat dan menatap lekat mata Sasuke.

"Eh? Shi..Shiranai yo.." Sasuke jelas saja gugup tiba tiba Sai sedekat ini. Tapi.. Aneh. Walaupun terkejut, Sasuke tidak refleks menghindar. Ia malah membalas tatapan lekat mata hitam Sai.

Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa darahnya berdesir berada sedekat ini dengan Sai.  
Ahh, Mungkin saja karena degup jantungnya menjadi lebih cepat... dan kemudian mengalirkan instuisi instuisi yang membuat mata Sasuke meredup...

"Sai..." bisik Sasuke perlahan dari balik bibirnya...

Sai menatap mata Sasuke dan... ya, Sai memahami makna redup mata Sai.  
Ketika cahaya mentari tertutupi awan awan yang berarak, suasana kamar itu menjadi teduh.  
Seteduh perasaan Sasuke dan Sai...

Sai mengecup lembut bibir Sasuke...  
Sasuke menutup matanya, merasakan sentuhan lembut bibir sai yang menekan bibirnya... perlahan, lidah Sai menyusup lembut kedalam mulut Sasuke.

"Ngh..." lenguh Sasuke.  
Sai mendekap kedua sisi wajah Sasuke yang memerah dengan tangannya. Lidahnya disambut oleh lidah Sasuke. Sesaat, Sasuke ingin merasa lebih dan lebih dekat lagi dengan Sai...

Sai mengakhiri ciumannya dengan kecupan kecil dibibir bawah Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka matanya dan tersenyum...

"Aku rasa lidahmu sudah baikan" ujar Sai polos.

"Hn," Sasuke menahan tawanya dengan senyum.  
"Aku setuju" Ujar Sasuke sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela...

ke langit yang sudah cerah kembali seperti perasaanya...

Ke awan yang sudah tertiup angin entah kemana, sama seperti galaunya yang lenyap begitu saja...

* * *

XD

Wkwkwkwk...

Gomenne Minna XD kalo Gaje hoho. Rada susah sih menyambung kemmbali Fict yang udah terbengkalai setahun yang lalu. Jadi banyak lupa jalan cerita *kicked* XD

Overall, masih butuh bantuannya ya Minnna XD

Ja ne...

Love, Darku.


End file.
